


兔兔这么可爱为什么要吃兔兔

by UwviI



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwviI/pseuds/UwviI
Relationships: 皇权富贵 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	兔兔这么可爱为什么要吃兔兔

黄明昊戴着兔耳朵的时候未免也太可爱了。

范丞丞扶了扶往后滑的帽子，看着黄明昊往舞台另一侧跑去，仿佛兔尾巴也跟着一颠一颠的。  
太可爱了，可爱到犯规了。  
范丞丞捂住被心脏狙击的位置，全身都冒着粉红泡泡，多开心啊，这么可爱的黄明昊是他一个人的。

下台之后黄明昊被队友围住捏他还没来得及取下来的耳朵，嘴巴微微长着，两瓣兔牙咬住下唇。队友都打趣着说，黄明昊是兔子成精了。  
“丞丞——”范丞丞站在不远处，刚卸完妆，就听着小兔子委委屈屈地叫了他一声。他看着被围住的兔子，眼影有些晕开了，在他眼角泛着红，嘴巴嘟着。  
撒娇也太可爱了——范丞丞第二次被狙击。  
他含着笑走过去，队友了然地都散开各自卸妆去了。范丞丞揉了揉黄明昊的头发，经过几次烫染的头发已经有些毛躁了，但总体还是柔软的。他捏了捏兔子耳朵，笑着说：“干脆别取了，还挺适合你的。”黄明昊只白了他一眼，说他一天天不正经。  
我哪有不正经，范丞丞腹诽，明明每天都在正经地喜欢你。

结果最后黄明昊还是把兔子耳朵带回来了。  
范丞丞一边吻他，一边笑着说果然我的昊昊最听话了，那么今天我负责喂小兔子吃胡萝卜。  
黄明昊被他亲的昏头转向，听他说诨话只装作发狠似地瞥他一眼，在范丞丞看来哪里有威胁的意味，小兔子的眼刀早跟他身子一样轻飘飘、软乎乎的，在范丞丞身下化成水。范丞丞蜻蜓点水般地亲他的眼皮，把黄明昊亲的直睁不开眼，一边顺手掏过兔子耳朵给黄明昊重新戴上。太可爱了，黄明昊整个人都泛着好看的粉红色，范丞丞从他宽大的衣服下摆伸进手去，顺着他苦练许久的腹肌沿着向上摸。  
黄明昊只觉得被范丞丞碰过的地方都一阵火热，范丞丞的手指似乎燃着火焰。范丞丞含住他的耳垂，故意发出水声，果然小兔子被羞地说不出话，只能发出意味不明的唔嗯声。  
范丞丞只想把兔子吃干抹净，他宽大的手掌附上黄明昊的胸膛，手指研磨着胸前那颗红豆。他手上有些老茧，弹琴练的，在黄明昊胸前煽风点火。摩挲的沙粒般的快感在黄明昊脑中盘踞生根，刺激着他嘤咛出声，又害怕酒店隔音不好，只能被迫咬着下唇不让自己发出呻吟。  
“别怕，叫出来。”范丞丞像蛊惑人心的海妖，声音染上情欲而变得性感，他贴在黄明昊的耳边，“昊昊，叫出来。”一边说着，手上的动作加重，痛感与快感双重刺激下，黄明昊放开被咬的泛白的下唇，发出短促的惊呼。  
范丞丞将黄明昊碍事的衣服脱去，小兔子粉白的身体在酒店昏黄的灯光下被照的雾蒙蒙。他撑在黄明昊身体两侧，看小兔子被他欺负的双眼通红，兔子耳朵不太牢固地半赖在头顶。他伸手把耳朵扶正，欺身压上去，“耳朵掉下来会受罚哦。”  
他继续之前的动作，另外一边的乳尖被他含在口中。舌苔重重碾过去，黄明昊被刺激地颤抖，手只好攀上范丞丞宽厚的肩膀寻求支撑。  
“哈……哈啊……嗯……”黄明昊脑海中的理智燃烧了大半，胸前乳尖高高挺立，性器抵在范丞丞腿间，他有些难耐地扭动着。范丞丞起了坏心，他拉过黄明昊的手带着他放在自己的性器上，“昊昊，自己撸出来。”  
小兔子只能用嫣红的眼尾狠狠瞪了他一眼，嘟着嘴委委屈屈地开始动作。范丞丞脱去自己身上的衬衫，看着小兔子似乎被欺负地快要哭出来，只拉着他的手帮着他快速律动。嘴唇压上他的，黄明昊的嘴唇偏厚，每次亲他像是在吃口感尚好的布丁。舌头勾着相互纠缠，来不及吞下的津液顺着嘴角就在枕头上晕出水渍。  
“唔嗯……哈、啊……！”短促的惊呼后黄明昊射了出来，范丞丞抹了一把，他自身涨的已经发疼，但还顾着给黄明昊做扩张，翻身从床头柜拿出润滑液。  
他挤出些许，探进黄明昊已经湿了的后穴里。探进去那一刻黄明昊不由自主地收缩，同时发出腻死人的呻吟，双手抓紧了范丞丞的肩膀。“小兔子，你的尾巴呢？你自己看看，比女孩儿水还多。”他拿出被水渍浸的粼粼的手指，黄明昊羞地闭上眼，嘴却不饶人，“范丞丞你怎么知道女孩儿水多还是我水多？”  
啧，范丞丞冤，天知道他情窦初开就被黄明昊迷晃了眼。他亲了亲黄明昊嘟起来的嘴，“别多想，只有你一个。”说着他往后穴逐渐增加手指，扩开甬道。  
黄明昊只抱着他，嘴里呻吟不停。被异物侵入的感觉并不好受，但只因这人是范丞丞，只是范丞丞而已。他努力地放松自己，配合地抬高了屁股。  
“我要进去了。”范丞丞被小孩儿顺从的动作撩到不行，他下身硬的发疼，解开拉链的时候像是释放野兽。黄明昊嘟嘟囔囔：“太、太大了，兔子会……吃不下的。”  
“那不行，得把兔子喂饱。”范丞丞的性器长得粗大，第一次做的时候把黄明昊疼的小脸皱成一团。他缓缓进了半根，黄明昊已经淌出泪来，“太……太、太大了……不……哈啊……不、不要了……！”小孩儿腰肢乱扭着，范丞丞被情欲折磨着，却还是耐下性子低声哄着：“昊昊乖。”  
一边哄着，一边慢慢进到了底。  
“啊……太深了、唔……”黄明昊被涨的满满的，刚刚释放过的性器又挺立了起来。范丞丞低下头去亲他，一边操合起来。兔子耳朵这会儿听话地跟着黄明昊一块儿动，黄明昊的呻吟拔高，欢愉的、甜腻的，在不大的空间里荡出情潮。  
他被范丞丞抛高，又被范丞丞拉着坠入情网，他宛若处在烈焰深处，范丞丞拉着他一块儿往欲深处堕落。  
后穴被摩擦得发热，像是快要燃起来的似的烫的他整个人头皮发麻。范丞丞的汗滴在他的颈上，发尾扫过他的脸，他伸手想往性器探去，却被范丞丞一把拉住。  
范丞丞伸手把他俩掉了个位，他此刻双手撑在范丞丞的小腹上，因为做爱而绷的紧紧的。范丞丞眯着眼说：“不准自己撸，为了惩罚你，自己动。”像个霸主似的，床事上范丞丞总是说一不二。  
黄明昊只好认命地一步步往下坐，体位让性器进的更深，同时碾过小点，刺激的黄明昊浑身一抖。他扭着腰上下动着，范丞丞盯着他，白嫩的肌肤上有范丞丞箍着腰留下的青紫，也有范丞丞嘴唇吻过的痕迹，像花白的布，全是范丞丞的印记。  
此刻他的小兔子正羞答答地吞吐着他的性器，兔子明明害羞极了，却还是讨好似的，他不太熟练，双腿有些颤抖地，磨合的过程中水声作响。范丞丞看着他随着动作而跟着上下摇摆的耳朵，双眼被黄明昊情动的样子折磨的通红，终究还是按捺不住，翻身压下去大进大出。  
黄明昊修长的腿缠上他的腰，嘴里呻吟都叫不完整就被范丞丞称得上粗暴的动作撞的支离破碎，囊袋与股间撞响发出啪啪声。  
黄明昊仿佛灵魂与肉体已经相互剥离，他大口喘着气，激烈的动作让他快要窒息，他拥紧了范丞丞，随之到达两人共同的高潮。  
余尽，范丞丞没有退出去，半硬的性器抵着，精液从交合处淌出来，他后穴收缩着，撅着嘴对范丞丞说：“我给你说多少次啦，不准射里面。”他嗓子有些发哑，额头贴着被汗打湿的头发，眼神还有些迷蒙，范丞丞讨好地笑着说下次不会了，贴过来吻他。

🍊：长夜漫漫不如我们……  
🐰：我腰要废了给老子爬！


End file.
